


Growing Up Royal

by larrystylinson_shawnmendes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prince Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson_shawnmendes/pseuds/larrystylinson_shawnmendes
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember, Caelum Potter-Black was always destined for greatness. Born in a broken family, he was always just different. Everyone knew he was going to change the world, but for now, all he wanted to do was grow up as normal as possible. Even if that means becoming Harry Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character, James Potter/Lily Evans, James Potter/Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Growing Up Royal

Lord Sirius Castor Orion Aries Black III vowed that his greatest regret in life was sleeping with his ex-best friend the Lord James Potter. It was stupid of him to forget the contraception charm, which meant his highly fertile body, got pregnant. With twins. 

It was the worst 5 months of his life but it was worth being able to hold his two babies, Caelum and Cassiopeia. His heir, Caelum, was tested to be a bearer like himself so he immediately sought possible husbands for his young son. He found that the best person for his heir was the Lord Richard Lestrange who only longed for love and not money.

His spare, Cassiopeia, was only revealed when she was 4 years old. She was then bethroed to his childhood friend’s son, Heir Blaise Zabini. 

As one of the highest nobles, he knew that his son was to have a lot of pressure on him. Though illegitimate, Caelum was recognized as the heir of both the Potter and Black families and any other families magic deems him fit. His younger sister, Cassie, was the heiress of the Rosier family and the spare of the Black family, while his younger half-brother, Austin, was the heir of the Evans family and the spare of the Potter family.

Caelum and Cassiopeia were two very smart kids. They were sent to Thomas’s Kensington since kindergarten and have decided on future schools already. Caelum was also already set for Eton College for Year 9 while Cassiopeia planned to transfer to Wycombe Abbey for Year 7 (Caelum was to transfer to Thomas’s Battersea for Years 7 and 8). 

It was a great relief to Sirius that both kids wanted to go to a school that allowed private tutors for other subjects. He did not want to send them to Hogwarts and that was final. 

Austin on the other hand, was pretty much just a spoilt rich brat. He was sent to Thomas’s Clapham and was to stay there until Year 2, he would then transfer to Thomas’s Fulham until Year 6, after then would he be admitted to Hogwarts while also attending the state school Soar Valley College for his Year 7 onwards.

Now- onto the actual story. It was very common knowledge to everyone that the Blacks were related to the Royal family of the UK. The current Lord was actually 1st in line of the muggle throne (Prince Charles is gay and cannot have children, so by order of law the crown will revert to the line of the Blacks) and the so-called ‘king’ of Albion (Europe, America, and some parts of Asia) in the magic world. So it was very much normal for the entire main Black Family to be awake at 7:30 am on August 1st to have the kid’s inheritance tests. They unfortunately had to be accompanied by their sire, Lord Potter, and his family in order to finish the testing. Since there was no actual age limits on the tests (though parents usually had it done at 7), Lord Potter thought it a great opportunity to have his own son, Heir Austin, get it done too.

All three were instructed to place three drops of blood on their respective pieces of paper, and all three followed. Their parents were then instructed to place one drop each to the parchment of their child/ren for the results to manifest.

The kids were allowed to read their own results, and it looked something like this:

NAME: CAELUM EDWARD JULIAN HARVEY XAVIER SEBASTIAN RIGEL ARIES POTTER-BLACK   
AGE: 7  
BIRTHDAY: JULY 31, 1998  
PARENTS:  
BEARER: LORD SIRIUS CASTOR ORION ARIES BLACK III (25)  
SIRE: LORD JAMES DOMINIC LIAM CHARLUS POTTER (25)  
TITLE: (MAGIC) HEIR CAELUM EDWARD JULIAN HARVEY XAVIER SEBASTIAN RIGEL ARIES POTTER-BLACK, PRINCE OF ALBION, HEIR OF THE ROYAL HOUSE OF EMRYS, HEIR OF THE ROYAL HOUSE OF PENDRAGON, HEIR OF THE UTMOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK, HEIR OF THE UTMOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE OUSE OF PEVERELL, HEIR OF THE UTMOST ANCIENT AND RESPECTED HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR, HEIR OF THE UTMOST ANCIENT AND RESPECTED HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN, AND HEIR OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER.  
TITLE: (MUGGLE) HRH PRINCE EDWARD JULIAN HARVEY XAVIER OF CAMBRIDGE  
BETHROED: LORD RICHARD NICHOLAS OLIVER ALEXANDER AUGUSTUS LESTRANGE (23)

NAME: CASSIOPEIA ALYA LYRA CHARLOTTE ALULA ISLA MARGARET XENIA POTTER-BLACK   
AGE: 7  
BIRTHDAY: JULY 31, 1998  
PARENTS:  
BEARER: LORD SIRIUS CASTOR ORION ARIES BLACK III (25)  
SIRE: LORD JAMES DOMINIC LIAM CHARLUS POTTER (25)  
TITLE: (MAGIC) HEIRESS CASSIOPEIA ALYA LYRA CHARLOTTE ALULA ISLA MARGARET XENIA POTTER-BLACK, PRINCESS OF ALBION, HEIR OF THE UTMOST ANCIENT AND RESPECTED HOUSE OF HUFFLEPUFF, HEIR OF THE UTMOST ANCIENT AND RESPECTED HOUSE OF RAVENCLAW, AND HEIR OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF ROSIER.  
TITLE: (MUGGLE) HRH PRINCESS CHARLOTTE ISLA MARGARET XENIA OF CAMBRIDGE  
BETHROED: HEIR BLAISE ANTONIO PHILP ARCHIE DYLAN ZABINI (6)

NAME: AUSTIN DOMINIC LIAM APOLLO POTTER  
AGE: 5  
BIRTHDAY: JULY 30, 2000  
PARENTS:  
MOTHER: LADY LILY MARIE EVANS-POTTER (25)  
FATHER: LORD JAMES DOMINIC LIAM CHARLUS POTTER (25)  
TITLE: (MAGIC) HEIR AUSTIN DOMINIC LIAM APOLLO POTTER, HEIR OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF EVANS  
TITLE: (MUGGLE) AUSTIN APOLLO POTTER, SON OF THE DUKE OF MONTROSE  
BETHROED: MS. GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY (3)

Most of the things on the papers were already common knowledge to both Sirius and James, so it was mostly Lily who was confused about the whole nobility thing. 

“Père, can we go fix our vaults now and obtenir nos cartes? Caelum and I vraiment envie de faire du shopping scolaire!” Cassiopeia exclaimed, using French to convince her Père. (Dad, can we fix our vaults now and get our cards? Caelum and I really want to go school shopping)

“D'accord, Cassie, dis d'abord adieu à ton papa,” was the reply of Sirius. Caelum and Cassie ran to their other father to say goodbye. (Okay, Cassie, just say bye to your father)

“Father, Cassiopeia and I are leaving already to do some school shopping for our upcoming year at Thomas’s. Thank you for accompanying us today.” Caelum spoke like a true pureblood heir which creeped Lily out. 

“You will then bring your brother with you, Harry. Austin is to start Year 1 at Thomas’s too and I am not quite sure if we have the time to go buy his materials.” James replied, using the name he wanted for his eldest son. “Lily will be accompanying you while I have to talk to Sirius about certain matters.”

Caelum looked for direction from his Père. His Père sighed and said, “Caelum, Cassie, tu dois suivre Lady Lily et tout ce qu'elle dit. Achetez les fournitures dont vous avez besoin et allez à l'école pour confirmer vos admissions. Carlos et Michael vous suivront comme protection.” (Caelum, Cassie, you are to follow Lady Lily and everything she says. Buy the supplies you need and go to the school to confirm your admissions. Carlos and Michael will be following you as protection.)

**Author's Note:**

> just a short starting chapter to test out whether or not i should post on here


End file.
